


Oh, but You're a Pretty Thing

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: What Doesn't Kill You [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Curses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd follow Darla anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, but You're a Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What kills you makes you stronger.

He'd follow Darla anywhere – _oh, but you're a pretty thing_ – even into a dark alley, even when he knew he shouldn't shut his eyes, even when he knew he should run like Hell.

 

He didn't think twice when she'd offered him the dark-haired gypsy girl, even when the lass' curses had rained down like a flood from Heaven itself. _Curse me? Ah, but you’re a stupid thing. Can’t you see I’m already cursed?_

 

He'd follow Darla anywhere, even into the worst mistake he could make. What kills you makes you stronger, not smarter.


End file.
